A Priest of Nothing
by FireyTenshi
Summary: A sad and loving story about Vegeta writing a letter to Goku, he seems very upset. And he wants to end the pain he has felt in his life for so long, his love for Goku has been emotionally revealed. Remastered. I love reviews.
1. Ratings, Summaries, Disclaimers, etc

_**A Priest of Nothing**_

**By: FireyTenshi**

**Dedicated to: LoveMeKags and Co. Productions

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or any of it's characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the song "Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You", it is sung by Stevie Nicks. And it is, my all time favorite song.

* * *

_

**Rated M: **

Emotional Dialogue, language and mentions of rape, sex, and violence.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

A sad and loving story about Vegeta writing a letter to Goku, he seems very upset. And he wants to end the pain he has felt in his life for so long, his love for Goku has been emotionally revealed. I would love the reviews.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I had first wrote this little one in a tablet on one sleepless night, and when I finishe writing, I went straight to the computer and started typing it. I love this one, and I hope you will too. So please go on to the next chapter to begin reading.

* * *

_"Letter Speech"_

**Lyrics**

**POV:** First Person Vegeta

* * *

Read and Enjoy

Truly,

FireyTenshi


	2. A Priest of Nothing

**A Priest of Nothing**

_"Letter Speech"_

**Lyrics**

"Thoughts"

The light of the moon shone brightly through the broken window. Vegeta sat down at an old desk, and sighed. His heart beating silently, his tail waved calmly, and motioning to his peaceful but upsetting mood.

_I wish I would have said good-bye to you Kakarrot, only when I had the chance. I blew it, I let you go without a word. And I'm damned for it, I made a mistake and I'm terribly sorry for it. If Shen-Long would have told me where you were going. Then I'd probably let you know how much I would miss you. "They're in your hands now Vegeta." The words echoed through his head. He disappeared in the sky with a love that was frozen for the rest of eternity._

_I will never forgive you for leaving me here all alone, I have no one to love anymore. Bulma had known about you and me long ago, and she gave up on me. You stole my heart, and now you can't even give it back._

**Has anyone ever written anything for you?**

**In all your darkest hours**

**Have you ever heard me sing?**

**Listen to me now**

_But when I had first met you, you were kind and gentle, even though you were about to kick my ass for revenge of your fallen friends. I had found you to be intriguing, sexy, and powerful. I knew that our powers would match up equally, and that's how I knew we were perfect for each other._

**You know I'd rather be alone**

**Than be without you, don't you know?**

_But as the battle went on, I had realized your passion. Though I thought you were a weakling, knowing that you are a third class and all. But you pushed yourself to the very limit of your own expectations. I had wanted to see you suffer, I turned Oozaru to see you suffer in the palm of my hands. Your screams, they made me crush all the bones in your body, and you never squirmed, nearly cried. I held back, and I wouldn't have if I hadn't known what kind of person you truly were._

_But then you came back, and your power once again succeeded mine, and I fell to the hands of one of your friends. Kuririn had the chance to kill me, it was the moment for my life to come to an end, but you spared me, you told him not to finish me off, so I chose to run. I fled to Namek to find the Dragon Balls in order to make me invincible, but someone I knew long ago had already been there._

**Has anyone ever given anything to you?**

**In your darkest hours**

**Did you ever give it back?**

**Well I have**

**I have given that to you**

**If it's all I ever do**

**This is your song**

_He, Frieza had raped me many times as a child. He had stripped me of my innocence when I was only ten. It was so painful... Every night he would come and fuck me until I couldn't breathe anymore. It was just for his pleasure, and I was left in the bed crying my eyes out for hours. No one, not even Raditz was there to save me._

_I had dreams about you one time, you were a dark warrior in those dreams. You saved me from that monster, you were my hope, you were the reason I found hope in all the time I suffered. The darkest day had arrived when your father had challenged Frieza, and Frieza had killed everyone with a single blast. It devastated me, it made me realized that I had... no one._

_When me and your idiot friends decided to team up and find the Dragon Balls, I thought it would bring me closer to you. So I had endured the fight with Recoome from the Ginyu Corps. and longingly waited for your arrival. When you did land on Namek, I felt immediately safe. I didn't worry anymore, your dominant attitude shed upon me, making me angry. But then again, there was nothing I could say to you at the time, you showed me that you were a true Saiyan. Perhaps the legendary Super Saiyan._

**And the rain fall down**

**There's no pain and there's no doubt**

**It was easy to say, I believed in you every day**

**If not for me then**

**do it for the world...**

_You went to the rejuvenation tank to recover after your brutal fight with Ginyu, and I decided to stay there and watch over you. This was the first time that I was near you, and that there was no tension between us. I had looked at you, the real you. Your incredible body, your spiky bluish-black hair, and your thoughts. I could hear your thoughts; this came to realization to me now. When I had heard in your sleep how much you hated the Ginyu Corp. and the monster they were working for, I smiled._

_The rest of us went to fight Frieza, I had been killed when you arrived, then I told you about why Frieza needed to be stopped. He needed to die because of the horrible things he did to our planet, and our fathers. I told you that you needed to forget about your feelings so that you could rid the universe of Frieza once and for all._

_I loved you._

**Has anyone ever written anything for you?**

**In your darkest sorrow**

**Did you ever hear me sing?**

**Listen to me now**

**You know I'd rather be alone**

**than be without you, don't you know?**

_I came to you many years later, I had admitted my love to you, but you were so angry at me for thinking of no one but myself, about how I murdered innocents when I was clearly conscious. I did all those terrible things just so I could get attention. And as my love grew deeper for you, you had punished me greatly. You nearly killed me that day, and I did nothing to stop it. I wanted you to do whatever you wanted to me, I didn't care._

_You kissed me, our tongues had met each other lovingly being one in form. The heat in the room grew, as I held onto you for everything I cared about. You pressed me down on the bed and prepared me with your fingers going inside my ass. I needed you to just take me, and make love to me, all the more, for you to merely fuck me senseless. You thrust your huge dick inside me once, and I screamed in mere pleasure. Altogether mixed with pain._

_Within each thrust, your dark onyx eyes stared into my own. Your Super Saiyan 4 form above me, making the power of your thrusts deeper and harder. I had lost my mind, loving each moment you went inside me, I loved the way you had moaned when you hit my prostate, and you loved the way I blushed thickly at your motions, you embraced me with all the power you had. I was in bliss, there was nothing higher than these moments. I would bounce against your body until I came all over you, causing you to release harshly inside my body._

_I can never forget the night you mated me. You told me you loved me once more, and we fell asleep in each others arms. Dreams stealing our sleep away. My dark ambitions you questioned no longer mystified you anymore. You knew so long ago that I fell in love with you. "My Saiyan prince," you whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. Never again would I have slept with such peace after that night._

**So if not for me then**

**Do it for yourself**

**If not for me then**

**Do it for the world**

I got up from my chair, staring at the bold new morning, the dragon's tail disappearing in the clouds. I yawned and whispered, "Good-bye, Kakarrot." Some day, I will see you again, and we never have to leave each other again. Whether in Hell or in Heaven, you complete me.

**Poet...**

The dark orbs had stared out longingly through the dawn of day. A Saiyan prince loved another Saiyan. And his heart left broken will one day be loved again.

**Priest of nothing...**

**Legend...**

**Priest of nothing...**

**Legend... Legend...**

The End...

Author's Note: (Written in tablet) Wow, what a sad story I had just wrote, this is the first time I had written something on paper, to see how it would turn out. And to be honest, I like my stories better when I write them on paper, they make just a little bit more sense. And I finish them, so it was more done than most of my other stories. Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely one. I'd love reviews, and yes I accept flames.

Until Next Time

Love,

FireyTenshi


	3. A Priest of Nothing Remastered

_**A Priest of Nothing

* * *

**_

_"Letter Speech"_

**Lyrics

* * *

**

The light of the moon shone brightly through the broken window. Vegeta sat down at an old desk, and sighed. His heart was beating silently, his tail waved calmly, motioning to his peaceful but upsetting mood.

_I wish I would have said good-bye to you Kakarrot, only when I had the chance. I let it pass, I watched you go without a word. And I'm hurting now from it, I made a mistake and I'm terribly sorry for it. If Shen-Long would have told me where you were going. Then I'd probably let you know how much I would miss you. "They're in your hands now Vegeta." The words echoed through my head. You disappeared in the sky with a love that was frozen for the rest of eternity._

_I will never forgive you for leaving me here all alone, I have no one to love anymore. Bulma had known about you and me long ago, and she gave up on me. You've stolen my heart, and now you can't even give it back.

* * *

_

**Has anyone ever written anything for you?**

**In all your darkest hours**

**Have you ever heard me sing?**

**Listen to me now

* * *

**

_But when I had first met you, you were kind and gentle, even though you were about to kick my ass to have revenge of your fallen friends. I had found you to be intriguing, sexy, and powerful. I knew that our powers would match up equally, and that's how I knew we were perfect for each other.

* * *

_

**You know I'd rather be alone**

**Than be without you, don't you know?

* * *

**

_But as the battle went on, I had realized your passion. Though I thought you were a weakling, knowing that you are a third-class Saiyan, I was disbelieving. But you pushed yourself to the very limit of even your own expectations. I had wanted to see you suffer, I turned Oozaru to see you scream in the palm of my hands. Your screams, they tempted me crush all the bones in your body, and you never squirmed, merely cried. I held back, and I wouldn't have if I hadn't known what kind of person that you truly were._

_But then you came back, and your power once again succeeded mine, and I fell to the hands of one of your friends. Kuririn had the chance to kill me, it was the moment for my life to come to an end, but you spared me, you told him to show me mercy, so I chose to run. That one act had haunted me since. I fled to Namek to find the Dragon Balls in order to become invincible, but someone I knew long ago had already been there.

* * *

_

**Has anyone ever given anything to you?**

**In your darkest hours**

**Did you ever give it back?**

**Well I have**

**I have given that to you**

**If it's all I ever do**

**This is your song

* * *

**

_He, Frieza had raped me many times as a child.. He had stripped me of my innocence when I was only ten. It was so painful... Every night he would come and put his dick inside of me and fuck me until I couldn't breathe anymore. It was just for his pleasure, and I was left in the bed crying my eyes out for hours. No one, not even Raditz was there to save me. I have never learned what love or compassion was._

_I had dreams about you one time, you were a dark warrior in those dreams. You saved me from that monster, you were kept deep inside my heart, you were the reason I found hope in all the time I suffered. The darkest day had arrived when your father had challenged Frieza, and Frieza had killed everyone with a single blast. He had killed my father, and destroyed my home planet. It devastated me, it made me realized that I had... no one._

_Later on, when me and your idiot friends decided to team up and find the Dragon Balls, I thought it would bring me closer to you. So I had endured the fight with Recoome from the Ginyu Corps. and longingly waited for your arrival. When you did land on Namek, I felt immediately safe. I didn't worry anymore, your dominant attitude shed upon me, making me angry. But then again, there was nothing I could say to you at the time, you showed me that you were a true Saiyan. Perhaps the legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

_

**And the rain falls down**

**There's no pain and there's no doubt**

**It was easy to say, I believed in you every day**

**If not for me then**

**do it for the world...

* * *

**

_You went to the rejuvenation tank to recover yourself after the brutal fight with Ginyu, and I decided to stay there and watch over you. This was the first time that I was near you, and that there was no tension between us. I had looked at you, the real you. Your incredible body, your unruly raven hair, and your thoughts. I could hear your thoughts; this came to realization to me now. When I had heard in your sleep how much resentment you held for the Ginyu Corps. and the monster they were working for, I smiled._

_The rest of us went to fight Frieza, I had been killed when you arrived, then I told you about why Frieza needed to be stopped. He needed to die because of the horrible things he did to our planet, and our fathers. I told you that you needed to forget about your feelings so that you could rid the universe of Frieza once and for all. You told me to save my breath, but I said what I needed and fell. You showed that my death was not to be in vain, and faced the smirking monster with fire in your eyes. I still could not believe the fact you had become the legendary Super Saiyan._

_And I loved you.

* * *

_

**Has anyone ever written anything for you?**

**In your darkest sorrow**

**Did you ever hear me sing?**

**Listen to me now**

**You know I'd rather be alone**

**than be without you, don't you know?

* * *

**

_I came to you many years later, I had emotionally admitted my love to you, but you were so angry at me for thinking of no one but myself, about how I murdered innocent people when I was clearly conscious. I did all those terrible things just so I could get your attention. And as my love grew deeper for you, you would not accept that and punished me. You nearly killed me that day, and I did nothing to stop it. I wanted you to do whatever you wanted to me, I didn't care._

_You kissed me, our tongues had met each other lovingly being one in form. The heat in the room grew, as I held onto you for everything I cared about. You pressed me down on the bed and prepared me with your fingers going inside my ass. I needed you to just take me, and make love to me, all the more, for you to merely fuck me senseless. You thrust your huge dick inside me once, and I screamed in mere pleasure. Altogether mixed with pain._

_Within each thrust, your dark onyx eyes stared into my own. Your Super Saiyan 4 form above me, making the power of your thrusts deeper and harder. I had lost my mind, loving each moment you went inside me, you loved the way I moaned each time you hit my prostate, as I watched you blush when the sensation was overbearing, you embraced me with all the power you had. I was in bliss, there was nothing higher than these moments. I would bounce my ass against your body until I came all over you, causing you to release harshly inside my body._

_I can never forget the night you mated me. You told me you loved me once more, and we fell asleep in each others arms. Dreams stealing our sleep away. My dark ambitions you questioned no longer mystified you anymore. You knew so long ago that I fell in love with you. "My Saiyan prince," you whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver. Never again would I have slept with such peace after that night.

* * *

_

**So if not for me then**

**Do it for yourself**

**If not for me then**

**Do it for the world

* * *

**

_I got up from my chair, staring at the bold new morning, the dragon's tail disappearing in the clouds. I yawned and whispered, "Good-bye, Kakarrot." Some day, I will see you again, and we never have to leave each other again. Whether in Hell or in Heaven, you complete me.

* * *

_

**Poet...

* * *

**

The dark orbs had stared out longingly through the dawn of day. A Saiyan prince loved another Saiyan. And his heart left broken will one day be loved again.

* * *

**Priest of nothing...**

**Legend...**

**Priest of nothing...**

**Legend... Legend...

* * *

**

_**The End...

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:**

(Written in tablet) Wow, what a sad story I had just wrote, this is the first time I had written something on paper, to see how it would turn out. And to be honest, I like my stories better when I write them on paper, they make just a little bit more sense. And I finish them, so it was more done than most of my other stories. Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely one. I'd love reviews, and yes I accept flames.

Until Next Time

Love,

FireyTenshi


End file.
